elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Kakuzawa
"Don't you want to see the beginning of a new Human race?" '- Yu Kakuzawa, using the hard sell on recruiting his old friend Kurama' Professor Kakuzawa is one of the antagonists of the Elfen Lied series. Being Chief Kakuzawa's son, he shared the same goals of his father and likely the rest of his family. Biography Background Professor Kakuzawa was a scientist, the son of Diclonius Research Project head, Chief Kakuzawa, and, like his father, was born with vestigial horns on his head, which led them to believe they were descended from early Diclonii, although they had no telekinetic abilities, called vectors. It was he who he initially managed to get Kurama to join his cause in researching what he called, "''the next level of humanity", ''a pitch he used on many others, including Bando, who rejected the idea. A leading scientist and college professor at the Kanagawa University near Kamakura, he maintained a secret lab in the college's basement. His research into the genetic code of Diclonii led to the creation of a vaccine against their births, which he regarded as a bargaining chip to secure his family as leaders in an all-Diclonius world. Releasing Lucy One day, seeking to displace his father as the potential leader of the new race in their plans for Lucy, Kakuzawa decided to set her free. He killed all the staff in the Security room, then called the cell-phone of one of Lucy's security guards, with the unexpected call surprising one of them, causing him to drop the phone within her two-meter radius. When he tried to pick up the cell phone, Lucy grabbed at him with her vectors and finally killed him, picking up the cage keys from his body and releasing herself. It is this escape that begins the series. Finding Lucy After Kouta and Yuka brought Lucy, then the amnesiac Nyu, to the class that he taught, he lied and claimed that she was his brother's daughter, and threatened them with kidnapping charges for finding her, but not reporting it. Deceived, they gave her to him and left. He decided to go around his father's wishes and become the 'leader of the new Diclonius race' himself. His decision to sedate Nyu in order to rape her, though, would prove his undoing, as this awakened the Lucy personality. He revealed that it was he who released Lucy/Kaede from captivity at the series' start, in order to begin the purge of 'ordinary Humans' and revealed his horns, as well as the Kakuzawa family history. Lucy felt she had no need of him, and ripped his head off with her vectors. His body and head were found by his assistant, Arakawa, and Kouta, who returned upon remembering his bad reputation, and realizing he had been shown no proof of his claim about Nyu. Arakawa urged him to never speak of what he saw to anyone. Arakawa later developed his Anti-Diclonius Birth vaccine research to finally perfect it at the series' conclusion, which ironically ended his dream of a world dominated by Diclonii. Even more ironically, all of his research never revealed that his families' claims of being descended from Diclonii were a racial myth. It was most likely one told by his family members to combat the scorn they were inflicted with for their horns, which turned out to be a simple genetic mutation. He revealed that even the family name, Kakuzawa, which means 'Horn Dale' was because of this peculiarity. The Professor, like his father, hid his horns beneath a "toupee". It is not known whether or not they were naturally bald from an early age or shaved their heads. His remains were buried in the underground grotto that was the graveyard for many of his family members. Trivia *The reason for the Kakuzawas having horns is a great unresolved mystery in the anime; it is only fully explained in the manga, as an inherited skull abnormality. *At least one anime episode has him addressed by the given name, Yu. *The manga's opening chapters had vague indications that someone may have helped Lucy escape; The anime's first episode showed that indeed someone was helping her behind the scenes. At that point in time, in neither version is it revealed to be Professor Kakuzawa. Gallery DSC01180.JPG|Kakuzawa the younger DSC01181.JPG|Horns revealed manga DSC01196.JPG|Horns revealed anime HiroakiHirata.JPG|Hiroaki Hirata, Yu Kakuzawa's Seiyu Category:Human Category:Chief Kakuzawa